The PuikMag Prophecy
by hoax-holler
Summary: Deep in the African forest two archeologist awakes the terrible force of PuikMag the graetest mutant that've ever exsisted. Prof. X finds a prophecy about a kid that could unleash PuikMag and desides to find and protect the child. [Swedish]


**Någonstans i Djungeln, Angola, Afrika**

Dr. Cooper andades ut och strök baksidan av handen över pannan. Det var verkligen varmt i Afrika, särskilt den här tiden av året. Varför bestämde han sig för att åka till Afrikas djungler i mitten av juli? Men så var de det där med det övergivna templet som skulle finnas där. Templet som han skulle hitta. Fyndet som skulle få resten av arkeologerna i Los Angeles Arkeologiska Samfund att bemöta honom som en jämnlike. Det var nog därför han hade bestämt sig för att åka med en gång. För att bevisa att han inte var någon andra klassens arkeolog.

Bredvid honom stönade hans yngre partner till av utmattning. Det var jobbigt att ta sig genom den täta djungeln och alla packning gjorde inte saken lättare. _Det hade varit lättare att hyra en guide_, tänkte Sarah surt för sig själv nar hon rev sig på en utstickande gren_. Mycket lättare._ Men hon tänkte inte klaga, det var inte hon. Hon skulle klara sig igenom det här. _Men det hade ändå varit lättare med en guide._

"Borde vi inte vara där snart?" Sarah var den första att bryta tystnaden som hållit sig de senaste tjugo minuterna. "Jag menar, vi har gått i två timmar nu."

Dr. Cooper stannade och lät ryggsäcken falla till marken.

"Man borde tycka det."

Han sträckte på sig så att ryggen knäcktes innan han böjde sig ner för att rota fram kartan ur ryggsäcken. Men, såklart, låg den inte där. Han suckade och reste sig upp.

"Tog du kartan?" frågade han samtidigt som han svingade upp ryggsäcken över axeln igen.

"Nej, du gjorde det" kom Sarah's svar och han suckade igen. Det här var ett av skälen till att han inte blev respekterad av de andra i samfunden. Han var så glömsk och oplanerade.

"Enligt kompassen är det bara att gå rakt fram så kommer vi snart fram." Han hakade loss vattenkannan ur bältet och tog en klunk. "Som du sa, vi har gått i två timmar nu. Vi borde vara framme."

Sarah nickade till svar och drog en brun hårslinga ur sina mörka ögon. Hon var ganska ny inom den här branschen men hon visste redan att hon aldrig skulle vänja sig vid värmen. Om man bott i Alaska större delen av sitt liv är Afrikas djungler _lite_ för varmt. Hon strök fingret över rivmärket på benet och ryckte ofrivilligt till. Den salta svetten sved i såret. Det skulle inte bli infektera, det var inte så öppet, men det hindrade det inte från att svida.

"Jag tror vi är framme nu"

Dr. Coopers röst väckte henne ur hennes funderingar och hon höjde blicken från marken. Det hon såg var fantastiskt. Ett stort tempel i någon ljus stensort bredde ut sig i en dal som hon gissade sig till att vara runt 500 meter i diameter. Mossa och vinrankor klädde stenväggar och pelare och apor lekte över golven. Mitt i låg ett stort monument. Det liknade ett stenhuvud som tycktes vakta ruinen. Det var fascinerande och både Dr. Cooper och Sarah visste att de hade hittat något stort.

Dr. Cooper vände sig om och gav Sarah ett entusiastiskt leende vilket hon besvarade helhjärtat. Det här var vad han hade drömt om på högskolan. Han började ta sig ner mot dalen, slirande i den gyttjiga nerförsbacken. Trots upphetsningen och den ostadiga marken lyckades båda komma ner till ruinen utan att ramla en enda gång.

Templets botten var stenlagt, men flera av plattorna hade spruckit och några hade ställt sig smått upp för att bilda farliga fällningsstenar. Man fick lov att se vart man satte fötterna. De få väggar som fortfarande stod var fyllda med bilder på alla sorters djur och händelser. Sarah stannade för att inspektera en bild med en brinnande sjö. Antagligen någon sorts symbol. Troligtvis skärselden eller något liknande.

"Brian, har du sett det här?" fråga Sarah samtidigt som hon plockade fram pincetten. När inget svar kom frågade hon igen. "Brian?"

Hon vred på huvudet för att se vart han tog vägen och efter några sekunder uppfattade hon hans gestalt stående vid det stora stenhuvudet. Det såg ut som om han bad, med händerna lyfte uppåt i en Jesusliknande gestalt.

"Brian?" ropade hon, men han verkade inte ta notis om henne.

Hon började sakta gå mot sin partner där han stod. Efter vart femte steg ropade hon till på honom, men han verkade vara som förstenad. Och döv. Efter någon halvminut hade hon kommit fram och hon lade handen lätt på mannens axel, men han rörde sig inte. Hon gick runt honom för att få en blick på hans ansikte. I nästa sekund, medan hon ryggade tillbaks, önskade hon att hon inte gjort det. Dr. Coopers ögon var helt blanka, vita, pupillen och irisen som bortblåsta. Och det där leendet som låg stelt på hans läppar gav honom utseendet av en sådan där Living Dead Doll. Sarah grabbade hans axlar och ruskade så hårt hon kunde. Men han rörde sig inte, inte en centimeter.

"BRIAN!" skrek hon samtidigt som hon slog med öppen hand. Men det var som att slå ett träd. "Vänta du bara!"

Med ett ursinnigt vrål började hon springa tillbaka åt det hållet de kommit. Hon skulle hämta hjälp, det tycktes vara det enda rätta att göra. Plötsligt skakade dalen till och ett dovt muller fyllde luften. Fåglarna i träden runt dalen flög skrämda iväg. Och, såklart, hade en uppstickande sten befunnit sig precis vid Sarah's fot, och nu låg hon svärande på marken, knäna täckta av fler sår att lägga till i samlingen. Hon vände sig om för att se bort mot Mr. Cooper, men hon stod kvar lika orörlig. Annat kunde man säga om stenhuvudet.

Snabbt fick Sarah sig själv upp på fötter och började springa därifrån. Brian var förlorad det visste hon. Hon måste bort därifrån. _Bort, bort, bort!_

**X**

**Downhill Motel, London, Storbritannien**

Sakta öppnade flickan ögonen. Men ljuset som strålade in genom springan i gardinen bländade henne och hon stängde dem snabbt igen. Med ett morgontrött stön drog hon undan täcket och satte sig upp i sängen. Hon gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen innan hon öppnade dem igen och skådade ut över sitt rum. Motellrum, tillrättavisade hon sig själv. Och ett väldigt stökigt sådant. Det skulle hon bli tvungen att städa upp, och det var innan klockan elva. Hon sneglade mot klockan. Hon hade två timmar på sig. Suck.

Långsamt kom hon upp på benen och stapplade bort mot det kompakta badrummet. Hon trevade efter lampknappen i några sekunder innan den nakna glödlampan blinkade till och tändes. För andra gången den här morgonen bländades hon. Hennes vanliga tur. Hon satte sig ner på den stängda toalettsitsen och gnuggade sig i ögonen. När de där irriterande ljusskenen som alltid blev kvar efter man blivit bländad försvunnit reste hon sig och vred på kranen. Hon höll båda sina bleka händer under kranen tills de fyllts med vatten innan hon böjde ner huvudet. Hon rös när det iskalla vattnet träffade hennes ansikte, men hon blev genast klarvaken. Effekten hon hoppats på.

Hon öppnade skåpet med spegelglas och tog fram tandborsten. Hon sökte med blicken efter tandkrämstuben, men började istället rota i necessären. Men efter någon halvminut gav hon upp. Den fanns inte där. Antagligen hade den ramlat ner i papperskorgen och städerskorna hade slängt den, tillsammans med allt annat. Hon skakade på huvudet och blickade sedan upp mot spegeln. Ett trött och blek ansikte blickade tillbaka med sina isblå ögon. Det svartfärgade håret hängde smutsigt ner över hennes axlar och ansikte. Hon behövde verkligen ta en dusch. Hon vände sig om för att inspektera duschen. Från en järnstång i taket hängde ett draperi som delade av det redan minimala badrummet i två delar. Det var den så kallade duschen. Hon skulle hellre valt badhuset framför det här, men pengarna började ta slut och man nu ändå hade en "dusch" här så varför inte? Hon satte på vattnet, sådär skållande hett som hon föredrog, och drog för draperiet innan hon gick ut ur badrummet för att klä av sig.

**X**

"Jag skulle lämna in nyckeln."

Den kända Beatles låten ekade ur radion på disken i motellets nästintill folktomma lounge. Flickan hängde smått mot disken och hennes blå bag låg vid hennes fötter. Den mörka kvinnan bakom disken log sitt påklistrade leende.

"Och vilket rum var ditt?" sa hon med en brittisk accent.

"13" svarade flickan med ett tillgjort leende som snabbt försvann.

Efter någon minuts klickande på datorn bakom disken blickade den mörka kvinnan upp igen. Hon log och lade fram ett papper på disken med en penna ovanpå. Harrods var ingraverat i guldfärg runt handtaget. Flickan grabbade tag i pennan och skrev 'Jennifer Aston' med skeva bokstäver på den markerade raden. Jennifer? Skulle hon ha valt ett alias? Nu var det i alla fall för sent. Beatles låten tog slut och en mansröst tog över.

"Det där var _Help_ med _Beatles_ och nu över till George Smith med _The Half-Past Ten New_."

"Tack Hank. Igår kväll åkte 16.30 tåget från Kings Cross till Derby ur spåret och tre personer dog. Enligt polisen var det tekniskt fel av något slag, troligtvis inte sabotage. Den unga flickan Jennifer Aston…"

Flickan, Jennifer, först till och kände hur varje muskel i hennes kropp spändes. Fan, fan, fan, fan!

"…som är anklagad för mordet på sina föräldrar är fortfarande på fri fot. Vi varnar allmänheter för att denna flicka kan vara psykiskt labil och hon bör undvikas."

Jennifer riktigt kände hur kvinnans blick brände sig in i hennes hud. Nu var det kört. Hon skulle bli inlämnad till polisen och få sitta i ungdomsfängelse. Eller ännu värre.

"Jag ska ta och…" kvinnan log nervöst samtidigt som hon försökte komma med en ursäkt. "… ta och ringa ett samtal. Ursäkta mig"

Jennifers alarmklockor tjöt och hon visste att hon måste ge sig av. Och det var snabbt. Kvinnan hade lyft luren och när hon bara hörde tre knappar tryckas in bestämde hon sig. Det var nu eller aldrig. _Jag vill bort, bort, bort!_

Kvinnan hade pratat så tyst hon kunde med larmcentralen. Snart skulle en polisbil vara här, de hade ju polisbilar på nästan varenda gata de här dagarna. Efter någon minut hörde hon att hon kunde lägga på luren för snart var polisbilen där. Hon andades ut.

"Så. Vart var vi?"

Kvinnan vände sig om, men frös genast till. Ingen var där. Hon var borta. Flickan var borta. Inte en skymt av henne. Och klockan på dörren skulle ring om hon sprungit ut. Det ända som tycktes finnas kvar var ett lätt skimmer av rosa i luften. Hon ryckte till när hon hörde sirenerna. Ja, nu hade hon mycket att förklara.


End file.
